


Us

by Alexx_Farnell



Category: yeah uh.. this isn't a fandom
Genre: LGBTQ Themes, Society is fucked up, i'm gonna stop now, poetry.. kinda, yeah thanks that'd be great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 06:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11480214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexx_Farnell/pseuds/Alexx_Farnell
Summary: being fucked up is what makes us, us.





	Us

selling time to wasted  
beings that serve no purpose  
but to spread the plague  
the illness  
of our humanity  
our humanity  
consisting of you  
and me  
of our  
possibilities  
of the programmed rhythm  
of our feet  
and the controlled  
system that is  
our preplanned thoughts  
and of course  
most do not question  
Their insecurities  
and miscellaneous thinking  
that differ from the  
stereotypical norm that is  
our society  
because  
the adults know best  
the old ways are right and  
we  
we should follow our  
traditions  
blindly, and without thought  
because thought  
singles out the  
individual minds  
in the chaotic order  
the minds that do not fit  
in this chaotic order  
the minds that do not fit  
in this intricate pattern  
worn from centuries without change

our chaotic minds bring  
not beauty  
but pain  
and the torment  
that is deserved for  
not conforming to your  
idiocies that we  
don't see  
the feelings that  
are not programmed  
before hand  
into our system  
we were born this way  
and this way  
should not be the same  
as that way  
humans are individuals  
we are fucked up  
and chaotic  
which is okay  
because that  
is what makes us

Us


End file.
